


I'm gonna make it right

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Series: always breaching ordinarity [2]
Category: GOOD DAY (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Flashbacks, Non-Linear Narrative, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, POV Third Person, Pack Dynamics, alphas!heejin genie (+viva), because im annoying with my romanization, because of the flashbacks, betas!cherry nayoon, beware the jiwon mess/confusion, but excluding them it's pretty linear, heejin-centric, hyunjoo instead of hyeonju, i died working on this, ish, non presented!bomin lucky, omegas!chaesol jiwon haeun, please dont let this flop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: Sure being an alpha had its privileges, but being afemalealpha? Heejin more than anyone knew that it meant nothing in this sexist society, but she wasn't one to give up. She had a pack to take care of and you canbetshe will do whatever it takes to take care of them.





	I'm gonna make it right

**Author's Note:**

> arthur stop writing for groups that no one reads or writes for challenge  
> anyway abo needs more women and ao3 (plus me) needs more good day so i delivered  
> i think this will be the least non trad in this series lmao but considering that most abo aus exclude women entirely this is QUITE...... non trad.  
> THIS GROUP HAS THREE MEMBERS CALLED JIWON (being two kim) so this time I have used nicknames and stage names,,, I considered calling genie with jini because it's probably a nickname with her name JIwoN(I) anyway but I think people wouldn't understand,,, so i stuck with genie. I didn't use viva though because it's a foreign word for them (but not for me lol perks of being latino maybe?) and in this au it wouldn't make sense to call her like that so I used hwangji instead, which is a nickname the members often call her (her last name+(ji)won). when there is only one jiwon in the scene tho the narrator (and some rare times the members themselves) will use jiwon to someone besides the jiwon who uses jiwon as her stage name (wow so many jiwons in once sentence), heads up!  
> title from [nct's superior unit - go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cD8SYW8rjaQ)  
> unbeta'd as i wanted to ~~get rid of it~~ post it as soon as i finished writing. enjoy!

Heejin was tired and with a light headache, looking through the pile of documents she had been filling for the past three hours or so, yet she still could tell when someone stood behind her office's door before they - or, well, she - warned about her presence. “Come in, Genie-yah”, she said before the younger girl even knocked. Being an alpha had its perks, especially being the head alpha: her nose was really good for her members’ scent. She could tell them apart from afar, even when focusing on another task.

The girl quietly entered the older’s room and even if Heejin wasn't looking at her she could tell the taller girl had a disappointed look. “Unnie, do you know what time is it? You have to rest.”

She stared at the clock resting on her table. It's been _way_ past three in the morning. Nearly four. “Of course I know, but it's not like I can leave this undone”, the pack leader said in a whisper and then yawned. She hoped the younger wouldn't notice but it was _obvious_ she did.

“No buts, unnie! I'll help you with what's missing tomorrow, okay? Now come to bed”, Jiwon said, taking the older by her hand, who was too tired to fight back. In a matter of a few moments, Heejin was in her bed, blanket covering and the younger alpha kissing her forehead and wishing her a goodnight, babying her as if she was the dongsaeng instead.

Jiwon was on her way out when the older called her name. “Can't you stay here?”, she said before thinking, feeling embarrassed at her own words. “I mean, I don't think I'll fall asleep _right away_ since I have too much in my head. I'd like to ramble.”

Genie rolled her eyes but still obliged, cuddling with the older a few moments later. “What are you thinking about?”

“About, you know… responsibilities. As the head alpha.”

“Unnie, we've been a pack for almost three years now, even before making it official. You're more than qualified and is very responsible with all ten of us. You don't have to worry much.”

“I know that”, she said in a whisper, “but _they_ don't. You were there with me, they kept looking at me as if I was, I don't know… too naive.”

Jiwon hummed at that. The two of them - alongside Chaeyoung, a beta, but still as reliable and strong as the alpha duo - went to the closest town's registry to finally make their pack official by law, with their own territory and all legal services that came with it. It just that, it's been _tough_. Their head alpha was Song Heejin, who apparently was “too young for such important role”, but worst of all, she’s _female_. It didn't matter if she was a very responsible alpha, the most respected dynamic, and the oldest in her group, she at times like this could be looked down as much as an ordinary omega _just_ for being a woman. Obviously she would and have been told otherwise, but she knew stories of other alphas who had it tough yet still wasn't treated like that, like she was, because they were alpha males. But she was not, and because of that, the others head alphas tried to make her goal of making them official _harder_ , stopping her to get her and her younger members their rights as a well-developed pack.

“We shouldn't turn our heads down, unnie”, the younger finally said. “I know it's going to be hard on us for being an all-female pack, but we can't give up. We're not even doing anything wrong. You'll see, in the end it will all go well, but for now we must be strong.”

Heejin nodded. “We have to protect the little ones. The maknaes didn't even present yet.”

“Yeah… I'll be hard, but we can do it, alright, leader unnie?”, the younger smiled sweetly at her. “And the older ones are here to help you too, not just me but Chaeyoung and Chaesol as well, so don't worry much”, she smiled at her while her hands went to the older’s head. “And for now, you have to rest.”

The head alpha laughed at that, silently accepting the petting on her hair the fellow alpha gave her, slowly falling asleep.

She wanted to relax, but until things weren't sorted, she couldn't. Yet her body felt so tired that this _one_ time, she allowed herself to rest. 

* * *

When Heejin woke up, she could already smell food ready to be devoured by the kitchen, and that probably meant that the younger ones were getting ready for school. Which also meant she overslept.

“Why didn't any of you wake me up?”, she said as she saw the younger members peacefully eating their breakfast. Her arms went to her chest, crossing in front of it, to give herself a fiercer image. Which didn't really help as all her members saw her as a harmless soft bun, regardless of being their eldest and leader.

“Sorry unnie, but Genie told me to let you sleep”, Chaeyoung said, her finished breakfast plate still set onto the table. “She said you need some rest, and well, I agree wholeheartedly.”

The head alpha felt like rolling her eyes but fought against it. Instead, she just sat down where a plate with a pancake was already waiting for her. “Did Chaesol and Jiwon go already?”

“I'm right here”, both Kim Jiwon and Hwang Jiwon said giggling and then shared a high five.

The oldest two ignored them. “Yeah, they both left for work already. I'm waiting these kids finish eating so I can take them to school.”

“Unnie, it's not even that far”, the youngest, Hyunjoo, said with a pout.

Bomin nodded at her same age friend's words. “Unnies have a lot to weigh down already, don't worry about us. And we're a big number. We can go by ourselves.”

“We already talked about it, you're not going without one of the older ones”, the alpha said. “And _no_ , I don't care if half of you already presented, it's still too dangerous.”

Hwangji nodded. “Heejin-unnie is right. Even if we don't understand it, we gotta obey the older members. It's for our own safety.”

The rest of the table felt like refuting more but decided to listen to the girl instead. She was one of the three that hadn't presented yet, but since it wouldn't take much longer until she presents the older members were already suspecting she would grow to be a fellow alpha. She's been starting to show some traits already.

The older beta smiled at that. “Glad at least _one_ of you are responsible. Finish your food so I can take you to class”, she then turned to the alpha, “and don't you dare get up before finishing your food as well.”

Heejin blinked. “I'm your head alpha.”

“Yes ma'am, now eat”, Chaeyoung said with a smile, getting up to leave - but not before giving Haeun a quick kiss on her forehead, who flustered at that. It made the oldest smile as well, at how the two of them were so sweet and domestic. It was cute.

(Deep down she was jealous she didn't have someone to be that cute with her, but she cooled down the thought by telling herself she was too busy with her responsibilities as their alpha to have the time for dating.)

One by one the younger members finished their breakfast and got up, remaining only Heejin and (the younger Kim) Jiwon. She barely had touched her food, the alpha noticed, which wasn't something usual. “Are you feeling alright, sweetie?”

The omega didn't answer for a few moments, not even after she repeated herself, so the alpha decided to get her attention by shaking her shoulder. “Uh, sorry. Did you need something, unnie?”, Jiwon said, blinking.

“I just asked if you were okay, you seem… distracted.”

The girl bit the inside of her cheeks. Her unnie could feel she was a bit anxious. “I've been thinking… about things. And”, she stopped herself, rethinking what to say but, opposite from what the older would have expected, her next words were rushed. “Is there a way to know if the person you like likes you the same way?”

Heejin stared blankly at her dongsaeng for a few moments, processing her words. She didn't have the chance to reply though because Jiwon started rambling an explanation right away.

"It's just that-- Nayoonie is so cute? And she smiles so adorably and I just want to smooch her but I have no idea if she feels the same. She probably doesn't, anyway! She smiled at everyone the same way she does to me, I think so at least, so it can't mean much. _Right_? And she loves skin contact and cuddling so I don't know if there is a difference between her romantic affection or platonic affection. I sure hope she likes me like _that_ but what if I got it all wrong?”

The older breathed in but it didn't really help because the younger’s mint scent was now all over the kitchen. Ah, hormonal teenagers. Nothing new under the sun. She cleared her throat, seeing that the younger expected her to reply. “Jiwonie, I think you should just talk to Nay--”

“Jiwon-ah!”, they heard someone shout from the other room and then Nayoon’s head appeared in the door. Jiwon went instantly red at that and the smell got stronger, and Heejin mentally noted that she was lucky her crush was a _beta_ , so she would have a harder time to notice, scent-wise, how her presence affected the omega. “You're gonna get us all late.”

“S-- sorry I had”, she looked everywhere but at the slightly older girl until she laid her eyes on their leader. “I had some things to talk with unnie but it's all done now! I'm ready to go.”

Nayoon didn't look convinced but let it slide as the smaller girl left the kitchen. “What was that about?”, she asked the older.

“I don't think I'm in place to talk about it”, she shrugged, focusing on her breakfast once again. That just let the beta more confused as she too left the place.

Heejin sighed. She still had her paperwork to do, she reminded herself, finishing her food. 

* * *

_Song Heejin never had a pack before. When she was a young girl she was pretty much by herself and her mom - a fully matured and mated omega. She had no idea who her other relative was but she heard a lot about her mama. How she was a strong alpha and how she disobeyed her parent’s words and declined their mate offer for her mom, for_ love _, and how they ended up having Heejin. And how she sacrificed her own life to keep them safe from her former pack._

_So it was always her and her mom. They lived in a relatively calm city, not too developed but not that traditional either so no one messed too much with them. That also meant they didn’t really like them, but if no one bothered in their lives it was probably not that bad. They lived happily._

_Until her mom got ill that is, and didn’t survive it. Heejin was soon going to present and so her emotions were all over the place. She recalls how she often felt anger and sadness all at the same time and never leaving the house. It had been awful days._

_She remembers spending her rut all by herself, that one week that felt like months. The way her alpha instincts kept_ demanding _her to go out and find someone, anyone that she could claim even though she herself just wanted it to go away without having to do anything to anyone. She felt disgusted of herself for her desires, even if she had no control of them. She hated being an alpha._

_Heejin doesn’t remember when exactly was it, but living at that small city was toxic for her, so when she could she left it all behind, but not before saying goodbye to her mom’s grave, promising that she’d never forget her. She wandered for some good while, not knowing where she was going to, until she encountered some empty land that she could slowly accommodate herself, with old ruins of a house she would soon find herself living on. It wasn’t the best thing, but it was still a new start for her._

_She had expected to live alone all of her life after that. But fast forward a couple of months and she was visited with a small group of girls asking for some land to live on. The alpha feared that they would end up being harmful and wanted to expel them from this land that was now all hers, but they were kids. They were five and there was only one presented - the alpha whom she would soon trust with her live, Kim Jiwon - and one who would present probably within a month or two and would clearly be an omega. She couldn’t let them on their own. She knew how awful it was to deal with a first rut by yourself, but she had a home by then and no one would be dumb enough to knock at an alpha’s door in the state she was in. And besides, a first rut is nothing like a first heat. Omegas had strong hormones and without somewhere to call her home, she was vulnerable to awful things. She did belong to the lowest dynamic after all._

_The girl looked at her, visibly nervous. But besides her soon getting her first heat, she didn't exactly look fragile._

_“Chaesol, behave please”, the other alpha said to her under a whisper, hoping that the younger wouldn't spoil the only chance of them to get a home. Though she wouldn't admit it to her, it was pretty much the opposite._

_Heejin sighed, also looking at the other three - Haeun, Bomin and Hyunjoo - and it was when it hit her that they were so young. She couldn’t kick them out for their luck because there wouldn’t be any luck. This world was cruel._

_“Sure you can stay”, she had said, to with made all the other in front of her smile. They seemed so broken when she first glared at them - which made her allow them to stay - but four simple words brought some hope on their eyes, even if just faintly._

_Heejin smiled at them, happily talking to their alpha unnie about finally being able to rest, even if it turned out to be temporary. Seeing the scene, she decided to protect them and bring them happiness, and for that, she would do anything._

* * *

Heejin spent hours inside her office as she still had a lot of bureaucracy documents to fill, mind busy and focused. Yet once the door was knocked on she heard it clearly, making her stop and look at its direction. She expected her second in command to enter but instead, the scent of sweet flowers filled the room, signalling that her visitor was actually an omega. Or, well, _the_ omega, the older realized, stopping her work completely to turn towards the door, staring at its owner. “Chaesol-ah.”

“Hey unnie, I'm home”, she said cheerfully. All of the older members had a half period job, but Genie and Chaesol’s started early while Chaeyoung’s was at a night shift, so she was the one in charge of taking the younger ones to school. Heejin used to work as well but decided to stop as she felt that she had the obligation to stay home at all times. She was the head, after all, and they were still in a territory considered abandoned so the idea of other packs trying to take over their home terrified her. At least she had free time to do her work in the mornings. “Jiwon-unnie said you would be here but she was too tired so she's now napping.”

That explains why she hadn't come to help her already. “You ate already?”

The younger hummed. “Is there something I can help you with?”

She shook her head. “I'm fine.”

The omega wasn't amused by the answer. “Unnie, it's fine. Rely a bit more on us, hmm? I bet you stayed the entire day in here.”

Heejin sighed. Damn, she knew her too well. “There isn't much left, but since you want to help so much you could”, she took some of the documents previously placed further from her, “take these and check if I didn't write anything wrong. I was tired when filling them.”

Chaesol smiled at her and nodded, going to work right away. The pack leader didn't want to admit, but having the younger by her side calmed her. Her scent would always make her feel more relaxed and focused, but she often pretended it didn't affect her. Sure it was weaker than usual, maybe because her heat was very far from now, but it was still there and as cheesy as it sounded it was enough for the older. Especially with having the omega so close to her, Heejin could smell the faint scent of flowers really well and it was really relaxing. And quite addictive, but she would never cross the line between pack member and… whatever the leader deep down wished she could have. Because she didn't have the time for that now and, either way, Chaesol would certainly turn her down and that could damage what they had now. And Heejin wouldn't dare lose this.

“You can rest if you want to”, Chaesol broke the silence, looking at the older.  
She blinked. “But I overslept today.”

“And you still worked hard, your brain is probably tired. Go nap unnie, it's all done. I'll review this and if there's something wrong I'll fix, so go nap, _hmm_?”, she gave the head alpha her sweetest glare that made the older's heart flutter and hope her face didn't flush much.

She really couldn't say no to the younger so she nodded, going to her room. When she left the office, though, she walked on someone.

“Wow, unnie, I didn't see you there. You okay?”

Heejin blinked. “Oh, Genie-yah. Sorry, I'm a bit tired.”

“I could tell. Is everything alright? I wanted to nap just for a bit but…”, she trailed off. “Have you finished the paperwork?”

“Yeah, Chaesollie is checking if I haven't written anything wrong. She told me to rest.”

The younger smirked at that. “We all want your well being first, unnie. We can't be a pack if our workaholic leader destroys herself.”

She wanted to refute, but then the younger walked downstairs and, well, she _did_ need some rest.

She didn't really fall asleep, in the end, thinking and thinking again about her responsibilities and how her being in bed wouldn't help much, but in contrast, it helped her body to relax a bit. So she would take what she could.

When she got up it was starting to get dark, which probably meant Genie had left to grab the children at school soon. The pack leader decided she should get up, and so she did, moving downstairs.

“Hello? Is it the See Nine pharmacy?”, Heejin heard from the living room and decided to check. Chaesol was on the phone speaking in a low voice, but the alpha had a really good listening. Maybe this was why the younger was whispering in the first place. “Ah, yes. I'm Moon Chaesol, I have been waiting for a package but it hadn't arrived yet. Yeah, it was two bottles of suppressants for omegas, I think you must have the receipts somewhere. I bought it last week.”

The leader was confused at that. Chaesol was under suppressants? Since when? And why wasn't she informed? Not that it really concerned her, it wasn't her business… but usually the younger would tell her days prior and her, alongside Genie and Chaeyoung, would take care of her. So for her deciding to take medication for her heats - which weren't really healthy, it had too much side effects - without telling her felt a bit like… distrust.

“Chaesol-ah, what are you doing?”

The younger quickly got up at the voice, hand over the phone’s speaker, and the older could feel she was growing anxious by her presence. It was uncomfortable for the head alpha to see such reaction though, considering that none of her members had ever feared her, _especially_ their oldest omega. “Unnie! I-- I thought you were asleep.”

“I was”, she affirmed in a weak voice. “You haven't answered me.”

The voice on the other line started speaking again, which made Chaesol pick up and reply. Apparently she would have to wait for more two days for her package to arrive, but even after a lame excuse she still thanked them with a calm voice. Yet, once she turned it off, her panic returned to her face.

“Why didn't you tell me you are taking suppressants? And since when?”

“I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't like it”, the omega looked at her feet. “It's been just two weeks. Since, you know, Hwangji started showing alpha traits.”

Heejin sighed, hand now on the top of her head, messing with her bangs. “You don't have to worry about it. We have already two matured alphas. Besides, even if the worst scenario happens and she loses control when her first rut hits, we would never let her harm you.”

“I know. I trust you all and I trust her as well. That's not the issue.”

The older licked her lips, throat suddenly feeling dry. “ _Then_?”

Chaesol decided to sit down on the sofa and the alpha took it as a cue to sit beside her. “I'm still a female unmated omega, unnie. I know Hwangji wouldn’t land one finger on me, or on the others, I trust her. But the problem isn’t her. I'm easy prey wherever I go, and our pack and territory aren't recognised yet. My scent is strong and easy to catch on, I can't leave my pheromones everywhere and risk the group’s safety when we have one alpha about to present and two underage members.”  
Heejin didn't like where this was going. “Someone is bothering you at work, aren't they?”  
It wasn't a question but Chaesol still nodded, looking down. That made Heejin annoyed.  
“I'll fucking kill them.”

“Unnie, it's nothing much--”

“Nothing much? Chaesol-ah you're bothered enough to take matters in hand, it's not _nothing_.”

“It’s nothing, and I can manage! It’s not like they have touched me or tried to claim me or anything like that.”

“Not _yet_ !”, Heejin shouted and saw the omega flinch. She really was getting mad with this but taking it on the younger would do no good. She breathed in, to calm herself down. “Sorry. I shouldn't have shouted. But _really_ , you can't just quietly listen to whoever the bastard is and go taking medications. Haven't you told someone at work?”

Chaesol pouted sadly. “Most of my superiors either support this behaviour or would rather to not be involved with it.”

“Oh fuck me”, the head alpha whispered to herself, anger coming back. “Isn't it better for you to quit?”

“No! Unnie, I _can’t_ ”, the younger looked offended at the idea. “It took me too long to find this job and if I quit now we won't have enough money to our needs. It's _fine_ , once we get our territory the first thing I will do is turn my back at that place, okay?”

Heejin really wanted to refute, really wanted to use her alpha superiority and tell her to never leave the house but what right she had to do something so invasive? She wanted to protect her but it was still Chaesol’s live and thus her choice. So she looked down. “Okay. Keep going to work, keep taking suppressants, do what you want.”

The younger pouted. “You're not mad at me, are you, unnie?”

At that, the older seemed to soften down. “No, I'd never be mad at you, I just worry, you know.”

“I know”, she whispered.

Heejin moved closer to the omega and hugged her. “If something or someone is bothering you please don't hesitate in telling one of the older ones, okay?”

Chaesol nodded quickly. Before any of the two could share another word, the door opened, revealing Genie and the kids. As soon as they saw the two of them, Genie loudly gasped while Haeun moved one hand on her mouth and Jiwon’s opened as wide as she could. The younger Jiwon seemed very enthusiastic in contrast to the rest, who either seemed unamused (the two maknaes) or silently watched the next few moments with interest (Nayoon).

“That's gay!”, Hwangji shouted, “and I'm loving it! Best way to be welcomed at home.”

The head alpha started to feel her face get warmed, and probably growing redder too. “It's just a hug, Hwang Jiwon!”

“That's not what your lemon scent says, unnie”, she smirked. “I haven't even presented and I can tell.”

“I'm surprised Chaesol-unnie haven't scented it since she's so close”, Jiwon shrugged, “but maybe she got used to that.”

Said girl started to laugh nervously. “Of course I am used, haha, that's why I can't smell it! Haha…”

Heejin rolled her eyes. She was making it obvious that she was hiding something about her scent of smell but she didn't press it, Moon Chaesol couldn't lie. And either way, pressing her would just make her reveal to everyone she's under suppressants and the omega didn't look comfortable with the idea. Otherwise, she wouldn't hide it from  _her_. “Well, kids, welcome home, you should eat something before doing your chores and homework.”

The six of them groaned in unison and left, with the oldest Jiwon staring at the two. “You’re gonna tell me what’s up or will I have to discover it on my own?”

The head alpha heard Chaesol sigh. “I don’t think you’d want me to tell her.”

The younger bit her cheeks, acknowledging it. “Well unnie, sit down.”

* * *

Even since she was admitted in her university, Chaeyoung could barely go with Heejin to the registry due to lack of time. It was usually Genie’s role. It was much easier, considering that the slightly younger girl was a very strong alpha, most secretaries would look at the two and flinch and actually make their job properly. But after the whole Chaesol thing, plus a kid about to get into her first rut, the head leader considered bringing these papers with the beta instead. Besides, they would just check the documentation and probably pass them into whoever is in charge and within a few days (or weeks, or months) they’d get a response. It would be quick.

It wasn’t quick.

“What do you mean you can’t accept this?”, the woman said, nearly shouting.

“This isn’t valid”, the secretary, a female omega said. “See, the date? It expired last week, we can’t accept it.”

“You must be kidding me”, she hissed, making the other flinch but just for a bit. God, even complete strangers didn’t see her as the power figure she is. That was annoying, but really, what could she do?

“Excuse me, uhm”, Chaeyoung, angelical Chaeyoung, called for the woman’s attention, “Son Seungwan-ssi. But have you seen how big this pile is? You can’t just tell us to come back later and redo all of it because of a date.”  
Son Seungwan-ssi stared at the beta. “Well, those are the protocols.”

The younger blinked annoyed at her but tried her best not to get mad. “Look, we just-- Don’t you have a pack yourself?”

The secretary rose a brow. “I’m sorry?”

“Do you have a pack?”, she repeated herself, voice calm. Heejin frowned.

“Chaeyoung”, she simply said as a warning.

Said girl turned to her and smiled. A smile that said just  _trust me_.

The woman looked at the two until she sighed. “No, I don’t.”

The head alpha turned to glare at the beta but she didn’t take her attention off the omega. “That’s a shame. You probably have no idea what we are going through. We’re a small group, living at risk”, she then moved forwards, still looking at Seungwan, “and we’re trying our best to protect ourselves. Two of us haven’t presented and a third one is about to have her rut but things like your stupid protocol are making it _really_ hard, you know. We’re a bit desperate here.”

“Chaeyoung, that’s enough”, the older but shorter said, touching her arm. “This will just be a waste of time. Let’s just get home and redo this stupid thing”, she sighed, getting up.

The beta looked at her leader and was about to follow her when the secretary cleared her throat. “Sit down.”

Heejin glared at the omega, who looked a bit guilty, so she did as told. “What, you want to waste more of our time?”

“No, I’m going to try to help you with this.”

Chaeyoung blinked, this time out of excitement. “Wait, for reals?”

Seungwan glared at the beta for the lack of formality but sighed. “Yes. You know, I’m not in a pack because my previous one was really shitty with its female members, so I have some idea of what you’re passing.”

The alpha scoffed loudly. Chaeyoung hit her with her elbow.

“I deserved that”, she said sighing. “I do know how people like you and I are treated but about wanting to be a pack… I definitely don’t know how hard it’s been”, she said, quickly tapping onto her keyboard. “Well, I could do some adjustments here and there and change the date for these. Hopefully I won’t get in trouble.”

“Thank you”, Heejin finally said. “Really. This means a lot to us.”

The other smiled. “Well, will it be all?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

The head leader turned to Chaeyoung. “What?”

“I’d- like to know how does… how does marriage work, like, legally, because I got no clue.”

Both Heejin and Seungwan gasped loudly. “You’re already planning onto marry Haeun?!”

“No!”, she was quick to deny but then shook her head. “I mean, not now. She’s still too young for that, I just want to know how it works, since none of us got any clue and we’re here now.”

The two turned to the omega secretary who was… smiling? “That’s so cute”, she said, voice full of awe. “Don’t worry, I will tell it all! What’s her dynamic?”

The beta blinked. “Is it relevant?”

“Well, maybe. Do you plan on marrying her on equal rights?”

“Of course I do!”, she said, crossing her arms. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, there are many who don’t, although a beta yourself would probably not want that”, Seungwan said smiling. The duo across the table frowned.

“That was a very complex list of specific details I never want to hear again”, the beta said after they left the place, sitting at the bus stop. “Damn, marriage is hard.”

The older nodded, and then punched Chaeyoung’s shoulder lightly. “How come none of my pack members tells me what they’re going through?”

“Ouch! Why are you mad, it’s just a thing that has been in my mind”, the younger looked at Heejin while rubbing her arm. “It’s not something as important as Chaesol’s issue.”

“Come on, Chaeyoung-ah. If it was just in your mind you wouldn’t have changed the subject like that, when we were trying to set up our pack stuff. It’s obviously something important to you.”

The beta sighed a bit, a faint blush forming on her cheeks. It was quite adorable, she must have to admit. “Okay, I _am_ thinking of it, for real. It’s for the future though, way to the future. I just want it to be… perfect? So I want to get informed as soon as possible.”

Heejin nodded. “I see. That’s considerate of you.”

It was Chaeyoung’s turn to nod. “I want to make Maeunie the happiest, you know? I love her a lot”, she admitted in a low tone. The alpha didn’t know how to reply so she just petted the younger’s head. “I want you to be my bridesmaid, unnie.”

The older stopped her hand. “What.”

“Bridesmaid. You know, young woman who witnesses the marriage--”

“I know what a bridesmaid is, I’m just… _what_? Why?”

Chaeyoung stared at her. “Why not?”

“I don’t know what to do as a bridesmaid.”

She scoffed. “That’s for the future, unnie. You’ll learn. And Chaesollie will too.”

Heejin hummed. “Will she be Haeun’s bridesmaid?”

The younger rose a brow at that. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you’ll both need a bridesmaid each, no?”

She put some thought into it. “Makes sense. But I wasn’t thinking about that, I just thought since by then you’d probably be dating she’d help you.”

The older choked on her own saliva. “What makes you think we’d date?”

The beta shrugged. “Many things. The way you look at her. The way your opinion matters to her. I don’t know you two just scream love whenever you breathe the same air but”, she rose her arms, “who knows, might just be me.”

“…Are you making fun of me?”

“Obviously”, she laughed. “Unnie, I know you like her and that you’re pining on her hard for a long time. Honestly I still can’t understand how you two aren’t an item yet.”

Heejin stared down. “Because I can’t.”

“Huh?”

“I _can’t_. I’m the head alpha, I have responsibilities with all of you before my personal thoughts. I can’t go mating around when you are still all vulnerable.”

Chaeyoung looked at her in disbelief. “You can’t neglect _feelings_ , unnie!”

“I’m not neglecting them, I just am not prioritizing them.”

The other rolled her eyes. “Look unnie, it’s not much of my place to tell you that, but really, you should listen to your heart from times to times. If not you might get hurt, and you might hurt Chaesol as well.”

She blinked at that. “You think?”

“Yeah. If not, then it means you already hurt her I’d guess”, she said, thinking about it. “Well, once I came in you two were already mutually pining, so I don't know if it's always been like this.”

Heejin caught herself blushing. “I'm not sure myself honestly.”

The younger looked away, shoulders down. They felt in a quite uncomfortable silence until she got up. “Oh, it’s our bus”, the beta said, signalling for it to stop. Heejin sighed, silently following as she got in. Chaeyoung didn’t say anything else, which meant the head alpha was left with her thoughts all the way home.

* * *

_The moment Chaesol knocked on her door, she could tell something was up. She was feeling nervous, that much she could tell by her breathing, but also she had this faint smell of flowers around her. She hadn't presented yet so she wasn't supposed to smell of anything. It made Heejin uneasy._

_Once the girl was in she could feel her chest warming up and her desire growing and she felt gross. There was nothing wrong with having a crush on someone and eventually having other desires for them, but still, it was weird and Heejin was not used to feeling this. Besides, they didn't need someone to date, someone to fuck. They needed someone to protect and her having such thoughts were unnecessary for their safety._

_She really hated being an alpha sometimes._

_“Hey, Chaesollie. I didn't notice you coming in”, she obviously lied yet she couldn't help but hope the younger didn't notice it. She didn't want her to know how her presence affected her, even when so far. But that she would never know, since the omega was looking down, hands around the base of her shirt, shoulders already tense. If she had any reaction Heejin couldn't tell. “Is there something I can help you with?”_

_She kept looking down, breathing in slowly. Chaesol was so tense the alpha wondered if she felt unsafe in her presence. Which was understandable. But after a breath longer than the earlier ones she looked at her, face calm. “My heat is coming soon and I. Was wondering if, well”, she cleared her throat, “ifunniecouldspenditwithme.”_

_The older caught herself tilting her head. “Wondering what? Say it slower.”_

_Chaesol breathed deeply once again, longer than before. “I was wondering if you, unnie, could spend it with me. My heat. Y- yeah”, she said, looking down again._

_Oh._

Fuck _. Just what she needed._

 _(_ But maybe this was a perfect opportunity to do what you want _, her alpha desires whispered. Heejin tried her absolute best to ignore it.)_

_“Why… why me?”, she caught herself asking. “I- I mean, why not Jiwonie? You came with her, didn't you?”_

_“Yes, but… it would be weird. Either way she had to take care of the other three, they still aren't comfortable without Jiwon-unnie near them”, she said quietly. “Not that you are not to trust, we just went through too much. I actually trust you, Heejin-unnie. This is why I'm requesting this.”_

_It was the older woman's turn to look down, trying to process her words. “Does Jiwon--”_

_“Yeah, she knows. I talked to unnie before coming here. She wasn't really happy with my idea, but it's not like she's my leader or mate, so.”_

_“So she's against it.”_

_“It doesn't matter”, she was quick to say, which made the older look at her again. “This is my choice. I think it would be better than suffering for a week, especially since we're in a vulnerable place and with three minors. And I said it before, I trust you. I don't see why there's an issue.”_

_The alpha couldn't stop looking at her dongsaeng. She seemed really determined and Heejin’s instincts were loving it. She hated it, but deep down she wanted to let them win this time. She couldn't find any other reason to resist and it was something she wanted. Besides, Chaesol had a point. Even without mating, the scent of an omega in heat was way less strong when they had someone to, well, spend it with, so they wouldn't call much attention to their little house._

_She sighed. “Fine.”_

_Heejin felt the weight of her answer as soon as she said the word, and even though it felt right, it also felt wrong._

* * *

Everything seemed to be going great for a while. Jiwon - the oldest of the three - mentioned that she kept an eye on Chaesol at work, which meant that if, in the worst scenario ever, something happened to her by then - even with her taking suppressants - she would have someone to side with her; Chaeyoung was doing well not only at work but also at her classes; Haeun missed not having her girlfriend all by herself, but at least she was having no problem with her studies; and Bomin and Hyunjoo seemed to be doing okay at school as well and tried to stay in line for once, which was awesome. Heejin wasn’t _so_ sure about Nayoon and younger Jiwon, who apparently were in constant tension whenever they were too close from each other, especially coming from the omega, but she decided that it was none of her business.

It became her business, eventually. But it didn’t become in form of any of the two girls, but in the form of Hwang Jiwon.

“Jiwon-ah, I think I like you”, she suddenly blurted out in what was supposed to be a movie night. They had finally managed to make their television work and had plans of watching whatever was playing on, but it was ruined by simple five words.

Younger Kim Jiwon looked at her in shock, not really sure what to say. She was sitting beside Hwangji and Bomin, but her eyes were completely on the older of the two of them. Heejin expected her to turn her down, nicely, because she is literally the nicest girl in the world but was still quite truthful when it came to her feelings. But, contrary to what Heejin expected, the girl shyly smiled at her, giggling. “Yeah? I kind of like you too.”

It didn’t make sense. The younger had presented and everything went fine. Genie and her had helped her surpass her first rut and it had been a bit tough, considering that Hwangji was a stronger alpha than their second youngest and she instinctively wanted to show dominance over the other two, but eventually it cooled down. She wasn’t feeling straight when it happened and they understood.

Their dynamics as a pack weren’t much different once she presented. It was understandable, since they had a good balance of alphas and betas, while out of the three omegas one was under suppressants and the other taken, it hadn’t affected the younger much. But there was still one unmated, not concealed omega, and that was Jiwon.

The head alpha looked at the two of them. Kim Jiwon was expelling some of her mint scent, although it wasn’t much and was probably left unnoticed by the non-neutral members. It meant she was slightly nervous, and probably amused as well. Hwang Jiwon, in contrast, wasn’t expelling any hormone, nor was using her alpha voice. She was being completely sincere, not acting on instinct or trying to persuade the older.

And that did not make any sense. Because everyone knew that the omega of the two liked Nayoon, who kept staring at the two in confusion.

“Uhm, unnies? We were supposed to watch stuff together, so if you could put it in your pants, please”, Bomin half-joked, not enjoying being their third wheel.

“Yeah, there are kids watching. Have some decency.”, Hyunjoo said as if she wasn’t the youngest of the pack.

After listening to their maknae, the two of them blushed and decided to look upwards, but not without the alpha putting an arm around the omega’s shoulder and eventually cuddling with her. No one said a thing, except that Heejin was always observing her packmates and knew Nayoon was not pleased with the two of them.

She didn’t want to butt in, after all it was their business and feelings and they should sort it out themselves. But it grew worse and worse as time passed, because not only Jiwon kept avoiding Nayoon, now the beta was also ignoring her and her new companion, which was also affecting the pack as a whole.

As their head alpha, she had to do something. She didn’t like to do it because it was their personal issues, but it was affecting them as a whole. Haeun barely hanged out with her same age friends because they kept expecting her to pick one side which she’d never do. The maknae duo kept silently observing whenever Nayoon, Jiwon or Hwangji were on the room, not really sure what to say as they didn’t understand all that was going on. And, naturally, the tension made the unnies uneasy as well.

An intervention was needed.

“Hwangji-yah, are you too busy right now?”, Heejin asked one day to their newest alpha who had her headsets on while resting on shared bedroom with the maknaes. “Jiwonie and I would like to talk to you for a while, if that's okay?”

She seemed reluctant but eventually nodded, turning off her music and sitting on her bed. “What do you unnies want to talk about?”

The leader and her second in command shared a glare before answering. “We want to know what is going on with you and Jiwon. The other one. Not me.”

She blinked at the duo, expecting them to continue, but they were done and were looking back at the younger, waiting for her answer. “That's all? We, uh, are hanging out I guess. Nothing much.”

“You guess?”, the older said.

The younger alpha nodded. “We just, you know. Watch movies at home. Go out to have coffee. Make out. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“So are you two dating?”

“No”, she quickly denied but then shook her head. “Well, I don't think so. We haven't really talked about it honestly. And I feel like she doesn't want to date me”, she signed. “She likes Nayoonie, doesn't she?”

“How did you--” “Yeah.”

Heejin turned to the alpha by her side. “Kim Jiwon! You can't tell those things to others! They have to tell it themselves.”

“ _Whoops_. My bad, unnie”, she said, clearly not meaning it.

“This is why you're unmated”, she rolled her eyes.

“It's okay unnie, I already knew. I mean, with the mint pheromones being released every time Nayoon is in a room? How doesn't she know it already?”

“Perks of being a beta”, Kim Jiwon sighed.

Hwang Jiwon mirrored the older’s sigh. “I don't know why she stays with me. Like, I can tell she genuinely cares for me and enjoys being around me. But she likes _her_ …”, she looked down. “Does she only stay with me because I'm an alpha?”

The older two looked at her confused.

“I mean, I'm pretty new to this kind of stuff so I don't know. But aren't alpha’s scent more effective on omegas? And this had been happening after I presented”, she said thinking and then gasped out loud. “Oh my God what if I had accidentally lured her with my alpha voice?!”

“Hwang Jiwon, calm _down_ ”, Heejin said resting a hand on the youngest’s shoulder. “You most certainly did not use your alpha voice on her, we would have noticed it by now. Besides, it's something that takes a lot of practice to fully control, and even so it isn't something like brainwashing. You don't have to worry about that.”

“Yeah, and if you _were_ using your voice one of us would probably use it back on you to put you in your place”, Jiwon smiled at her dongsaeng but it soon dropped. “Oh _fuck_ , I'm having flashbacks of your rut.”

"Eww, why would you remember that, unnie!”, Hwangji said but laughed at that. After catching her breath though her worry returned to her face. “Should I break up with Jiwon even though we're not _anything_ yet?”

The leader showed her a sympathetic look. “I think you should talk and be honest with each other, really. And _then_ after that you should both decide what to do. Okay?”

She pouted. “Okay. Thanks, unnie.”

Heejin smiled at her and gave her a hug which was soon returned. “My babies are growing so fast.”

She felt another pair of arms go around her body and looking at the corner of her eyes she noticed her second in command hugging the two of them. “And to think unnie wasn't sure if we should be a pack or not.”

Heejin found herself agreeing with her words. “I was naive.”

* * *

_Heejin was worried. She had - out of pity - let the five girls live under her roof, and suddenly they weren't six anymore, but_ ten _. She didn't notice when the number had grown, but she could bet with no worries that her soft heart was at fault. But now she found herself dealing with the responsibility of living with nine younger girls. The house wasn't fully restored yet, food was short, and they were still living in a land of nobody. It was risky._

 _“Should we move out?”, she wondered out loud to her second in command. “Wait, that's a terrible idea. We would move out to_ where _? We'll have to stay”, she bit her finger, “but we need to finish the place.”_

_She saw Jiwon nod beside her. “It would be the best if we stayed. And also, we should get jobs back in the city.”_

_She blinked. “Jobs?”_

_“Of course. We will probably need to blend in with the city some way or another. We can't get food for all ten of us in here, and they would only give us food if we pay for it. And for that, we will need jobs.”_

_That made sense. Heejin hadn't been living on her own for too long, but it was enough to make her forget about how society worked. Not that she had completely disconnected of them, the closest city wasn't too far but living on her own she managed to change some of her routine. But, with other nine people living with her, it would be hard._

_“I could go. I used to work somewhere else before, and so did Chaesol. We will manage, slowly.”_

_“Unnies”, Chaesol suddenly said, feeling anxious. She was the youngest and the only omega, it was understandable. She cleared her throat after successfully getting their attention. “Since you invited me for this meeting I think my opinion is valued, so I’m gonna give it. I think we should form a pack.”_

_Heejin blinked at her. “I don’t think this is a good idea”, she reluctantly said. “We’re not really all united. We’re just living together for the meantime, and we might separate in the future. Too much to bother with something temporary.”_

_The youngest frowned. “But it would be safe for the younger ones. You’re our oldest, and let all of us stay for quite some time. Better just make it official already and assure our rights.”_

_“We’re not exactly in an equal society, Chaesol-ah. You should know since you’re an omega.”_

_The air became tense after she said that. Chaesol frowned even more at their oldest, deeply offended. Before she could refute, though, Chaeyoung cleared her throat. “I don’t think we want to go there”, she said raising her arms. “Let us go back into the topic at hand without making sensitive remarks about each other’s dynamics, shall we?”_

_Jiwon decided to speak after that as well. “Unnie, she has several points. If we end up to break apart then we’ll just break our pack. It can’t be that hard”, she said with uncertain, “but I guess it’s something we will have to deal with later. If it happens. Who knows, we might get glued for all eternity.”_

_She bit her cheeks. Heejin honestly doubted that they’d go too far as a united pack. The first group_ did _come to her land for temporary reasons, and she doesn’t know why both Jiwon and Chaesol, the two oldest from said group, were approving this idea. Sure she wanted to take care of them while they were still there, but they were just… there. Temporarily._

_Making them an official pack would just be hard to let go later on, which would leave her alone and hurt again. She didn’t need that. She didn’t need to feel attached._

_“I don’t know about you two, but I like it in here”, the beta spoke again. “It’s far from perfect, and we’ll struggle a lot to keep going. But I still like here. I like our members, I like this start of something we created in here”, she said whispering the last words and it hurt for the oldest alpha to hear it. She knew that Chaeyoung had had a tough life before here, feeling lonely despite belonging to a pack. A pack that was toxic and imperfect. But she was willing to have another pack_ for them _. That hit her hard._

_She sighed, looking again at the omega. “We could see how it goes. Try it out, if that’s what you think it’s the best.”_

_Genie smiled. “We’ll have each other’s back, don’t worry.”_

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since Heejin had come alongside Chaeyoung to the registry yet she hadn't gotten any news of progress. There wasn't anything wrong but it didn't mean things we're right either and she was getting anxious, thinking about the possibilities. Maybe Seungwan lied and cancelled their documents. Maybe she didn't lie but got caught in her lie and thus their documents got cancelled. Maybe she filled the goddamn thing wrong and even with luck, they would still be denied their rights as a pack. It was frustrating just to think about it actually happening and it was stopping her to get a proper sleep. This was why, instead of her being on her bed, she was on their living room, sitting on the living room, watching whatever was on at such early hours on tv. Not that she was actually paying attention to it, she had it muted so she didn’t bother the younger one’s precious sleep, but even if she _was_ watching it her mind would probably not let her focus on it. It was all over the place.

Suddenly, however, she felt herself relaxing a bit. Heejin had first thought that she was finally falling asleep, but then she felt the smell of flowers and realized it was not the case. “Unnie?”, she heard a quiet voice from somewhere, answering her doubts. “Can’t sleep?”

The alpha shook her head. She stayed quiet as Chaesol sat beside her, resting her head on her shoulder. “You’re emitting your scent.”

The room was completely quiet for a few moments before the omega replied to her. “I didn’t take the suppressants yesterday.”

She blinked. “Why?”

“It’s Saturday, one day without it can’t be too bad. Besides”, she stopped again, looking at the older, “I know my scent makes you calm down.”

Heejin choked on nothing. “What do you mean--”

“Come on unnie, I notice it. You like my scent”, she smiled pridefully. “It would hurt to admit it to yourself.”

She could feel her cheek burning in embarrassment, and she really wanted to tell her off. But still, she obliged. “Okay, fine. Maybe I like your scent enough to relax me.”

“Maybe?”

“Yeah.”

Chaesol pouted. “I’ll take what I can then”, she replied, looking intensely at the older who, no matter how much she wanted to look away, stared back. She looked at her eyes, her nose, her lips, and her eyes stayed there for a while, and she could tell that the younger had done the same travel to her own face. Chaesol kept looking at either her eyes or her lips, moving a bit closer, analyzing her reaction. Heejin couldn’t really do much, charmed by the younger’s beauty, the younger’s scent, and how much she wanted to kiss those lips and make its owners hers. But it was when the thought hit her that she remembered she was a head alpha with responsibilities, a head alpha who shouldn’t be thinking about love or mating right now. She should be focusing on the ten of them.

“We shouldn’t”, she suddenly said, making the omega stop. It kind of hurt her because she really wanted it, and it was obvious how the younger wanted it as well.

For her surprise, however, Chaesol smiled honestly after she had said that. “I know. We gotta solve the pack’s issues first. I know it well, unnie.”  
“You… you do?”

“Of course. I think the same”, she admitted. “I might not be an alpha or a beta, nor be the oldest, but I think about everyone’s safety so much. This is why I started taking my suppressants too. Not just because of some douches at work, but fearing they’d try to do something in here, for me being so vulnerable. But I’m not as vulnerable as the rest and I wouldn’t bare knowing they got harmed when I could have done something to stop it.”

She blinked once. Then twice. Then she caught herself nodding understandingly, because she was the same. All she was doing was thinking of their own safety. Hell, she couldn’t sleep _because_ she was worried about _all_ of them.

They were really alike, now that she put some thought on it. She was really… made for her.

“But it’s okay, unnie”, the younger suddenly said again, smirking at her. “Once we finally become a pack I’m going to court you properly and make you feel like the happiest alpha in the world.”

She caught herself smiling at that. “You, an omega, courting me, an alpha. Somehow that seems fitting for us, even if it sounds odd.”

Chaesol didn’t say anything else, just silently rested her head on the older’s and let herself sleep like that.

At some point, Heejin felt asleep as well.

* * *

“Oh my God, they’re so cute.”

“ _Right_? Wow, I’m extremely soft. I’m jealous too. I want someone to sleep like this with me.”

“You have me, Bomin-ah, we cuddle all the time.”

“You’re my best friend, not my mate. It’s different.”

Heejin groaned. “You two are fucking loud, shut _up_.”

She opened her eyes to eye the two youngest members, Bomin and Hyunjoo, looking down at them, the maknae with a phone on her hands. Looking at them she could only groan in annoyance again, making Chaesol whine in her sleep.

“Language, miss head alpha”, the taller one scolded her as if she wasn’t the second youngest of their pack.

“Yeah, _mad-unnie_. If Chaeyoung-unnie knew you were corrupting her children she’d skin you alive.”

“I’m her head alpha?”

Hyunjoo scoffed. “As if that mattered to her.”

Heejin rolled her eyes, although she knew damn well the maknae was right. She moved Chaesol’s head away, comfortably resting on the sofa instead of herself, so she could get up. “What time is it now?”

The same age kids shared a glare. “Like, a little past eight?”

She frowned. “What are you two doing up so early in a Sunday? You two never wake up in time, _ever_.”

The alpha furrowed a brow as she looked at the duo exchanging yet another glare before the youngest decided to reply. “We just wanted to go for a walk.”

“You hate moving your bodies.”

She sighed. “Okay, we wanted to get some fresh air and avoid the drama that was about to come.”

“What drama?”

“The one that will emerge when Nayoon-unnie wakes up.”

Heejin wasn’t following. “Why?”

Hyunjoo tried passing it to Bomin, looking at the taller with silent pleads, but the slightly older didn’t even turn to her direction. She looked nervous to answer her leader but, thankfully for her, she didn’t need to, eyeing someone behind the oldest. “Unnie can tell you.”

She turned to where the maknae had her attention on, noticing their youngest beta standing in a tense way. Nayoon didn’t look like she had just woken up, well dressed, but also carrying… a bad. “Nayoon-ah. Where are you going like this?”

She bit the insides of her cheeks. “For a walk?”

“Bullshit”, she snapped, feeling anger hit her, and the beta flinched. Shit, she had used her alpha voice on her member, didn’t her? She _really_ needed to control herself more.

“We’re going to get the hell out of here, if you allow us”, Bomin spoke again after a while, dragging Hyunjoo out of the living room. Heejin hoped they hadn’t gone outside, but she was too focused on Nayoon to actually try to stop them. She’d scold them later.

“You’re going to explain to me what the hell is going on”, she said, trying to relax her voice, but failed. This time at least she didn’t accidentally use her bossy voice, so Heejin hoped the younger would not fear her.

“Why are you being so loud for unnie”, she heard the girl on the couch complain and she suddenly remembered that Chaesol had been there the entire time, but sleeping. “Oh, Nayoon-ah. Why are you so dressed up?”

The beta sighed in frustration, dropping the bag she was holding on the floor before sitting beside the other, Heejin deciding to sit by her other side. “I was going to leave.”

The omega blinked, suddenly fully awake. “Leave as in…”

“Get the hell out, yeah. Go back to the city, live all alone, like I was before running towards here.”

“But why? Aren’t you happy with us?”

“Of course I am, unnie. I’ve never had this thing we have here, this… family. But I can’t stand those two being all gross together.”

The alpha blinked. “The two Jiwon?”

“Who else would it be?”, she snapped but then regretted it right away because she’s just been hella rude to her leader. Heejin didn’t take offence for it, but Nayoon had always been extra polite. “Yeah, those two. They are so fitting it’s sickening. I don’t want to ruin what they have because I’m jealous.”

“So you’re going to leave all nine of us?”, Chaesol frowned. “It’s just a crush, or something like that. You’ll survive.”

“It’s not just a crush, unnie”, she breathed in and out. “I want to be with them, in between, I want to see them love each other but also cherish me and this is so stupid.”

“Don’t call your feelings stupid”, the alpha frowned, “because they aren’t.”

“Unnie, I like two people at the same time. This is by far something really naive.”

“It’s actually quite normal”, the omega butted in. “Especially for your dynamic. Betas are full of love.”

Nayoon scoffed offended. “I expected people throwing stereotypes at me but not you, Chaesol-unnie.”  
“Hey, I hate them as much as you! But sometimes it explains things, and I think this is a scenario where they fit”, she explained herself. “You are very loving. Besides, ever since you came in you’ve always been all around Kim Jiwon. I’m pretty sure it was love at first sign, wasn’t it?”

The beta blushed at that and quietly nodded. Heejin found it cute.

“But then Hwang Jiwon came in, and she got pretty close to Jiwon too, but you’re not the possessive type. You were probably happy that someone else could make her happy, and eventually felt for her.”

Nayoon was astonished. “God, unnie, that was scary.”

Chaesol just gave her a wide, prideful smile. “I’m good at that kind of subject. Anyway, I don’t think it adds up though. Hwangji and Jiwon are happy together, which is what you wanted. Shouldn’t it be enough?”

She looked the beta as she shook her head. “It is a good thing to witness, but it hurts me to not be able to love them the same way. I can’t stay.”

“Have you tried talking to them?”, Heejin started.

The youngest shook her head. “How am I supposed to do that? _‘Hey, I know you just got a girlfriend but I should tell you that I like you. Oh, and your girlfriend too!’_ , I don’t think that’d be very nice to listen.”

“I don’t think they’d like to wake up knowing one of their pack members left without really knowing why”, she reasoned. “Besides, you don’t know how they’ll react.”

“Sure I do. They’ll be grossed out that a dumb beta wants to butt in on their perfect and ordinary relationship.”

“I’m going to slap you”, the omega said after a while. “You’re not dumb and alpha-omega relationships aren’t always perfect.”

“Theirs are.”

“How can you know?”, Heejin asked. Seeing that Nayoon just shrugged she added, “I can assure you they have their ups and downs. We the alphas had a talk to Hwangji.”

“And I questioned Jiwon.”

The oldest turned to the omega. “You did?”

“Yeah, Haeun, Jiwon and I often gossip about our pack’s love life. We were really shocked when the two of them got official since we thought Nayoon would do a move first. I actually felt bad for her because she was expecting it too.”

The beta scoffed.

“But we also weren’t considering that Hwangji was going to be a really strong alpha who is a bit too intuitive. Anyway, we talked and really, Nayoon-ah. Talk to them. You might be surprised by what Jiwon has to say.”

“And Hwangji might not be good with words but she thinks a lot. It’d be good to tell her what’s going on your mind before doing anything rushed.”

“You want me to confess?”, she said weakly.

“Maybe it’d be for the best if you did”, Chaesol said, “but if you don’t want to it’s okay.”

She stayed looking down at her feet for a while, deep in thought, until she decided to nod. “Okay, unnies, I won’t go then. Not for now at least. I’ll try to solve this.”

The omega smiled at her and watched as the beta got her bag and returned to where she had come from. “Now I know why Jiwon like both of them. They’re both so annoyingly impulsive. Can’t none of them think a second before taking rushed steps?”

Heejin found herself laughing. “Maybe it’s a good balance. Jiwon thinks too much. Most of us in this pack does, actually.”

Chaesol nodded. “Yeah. That’s true”, she said in a low voice, before getting up. “I should make us something to eat. Wanna give me a hand?”

She found herself nodding. “Sure.” ~~~~

* * *

Breakfast that day had been weird. Jiwon - Kim, younger, omega - had emerged from the bedrooms with Jiwon - the Hwang one - on heir trails nearly an hour after Heejin and Chaesol had talked to Nayoon, who had decided to stay on her room and decided to let her head cool down before facing the two. Bomin and Hyunjoo had come back a while after that, being scolded by their head alpha and later on the youngest alpha, because she ‘had said countless times how going out randomly is unsafe for kids like you!’, which caused an discussion for a good while, considering that there were no betas on the table, and Chaesol had to do the mom role for the day. Jiwon - Kim, older, alpha - and Chaeyoung, who usually wake up the earliest, had been the latest one to get up, and by then half of them had already ate, with only Nayoon - who decided to leave her room due to hunger - and the two chefs of the day finishing their meal.

“‘s been a while since we all ate on the table together. At least us all, the older half”, Chaeyoung pointed out. “Jiwon and Chaesol are always up so early and unnie takes some extra time in bed.”

“Because you refuse to wake me”, Heejin refuted.

“You need to sleep so you can lead us well, leader-unnie”, the omega said as she smiled to the oldest.

The beta rose her brows. “I do not sense any dumb sexual tension between you two. Did you fuck?”

“No, they don’t smell like it”, Jiwon said with a shrug.

Nayoon frowned in disgust. “Hello, I’m eating?”

“No we didn’t, and even if we did it’s none of your concern”, the omega said offended. “Would you want me to ask if you and Haeun were fucking?”

“No”, Chaeyoung quickly added with an embarrassed expression. “Sorry, I’m just. Not used with”, she waved her hand at them”, “this. I don’t even know what’s the deal with you two.”

“Understandable”, Heejin said looking at the younger. Chaesol laughed at that.

“Oh my God they’re even doing the thing”, Genie said. “Gross.”

Nayoon rolled her eyes. “Let them be happy, unnies. Whatever is happening right now is better than before, so let them be.”

The two ‘97 liners looked at the youngest at the table with a frown. “See, if Heejin-unnie can get over her dumb head alpha problems you can solve whatever is pending with those two.”

“Hey, Kim Jiwon!” “She’s not over them.”

The oldest glared at the omega. “You have agreed to them.”

“I did, our pack is more important than love, I agree wholeheartedly”, she added with a shrug, “and that’s why you’re not over them.”

She blinked and decided to stay quiet. Okay, she got a point.

Nayoon rolled her eyes yet again. “Don’t worry you two, I’m going to do something. Still haven’t planned what exactly, but I will.”

Jiwon patted her on the back. “Use protection.”

“Unnie! _I’m still eating!_ ”

“This is why you don’t have a mate”, Chaeyoung said with a frown.

Genie pouted. “You too? Heejin-unnie told me that already! Next time I’ll hear it from Chaesol.”

Chaesol tilted her head. “Well, did they lie?”

The second in command sighed in defeat. “I’m never giving advice anymore.”

“Thank you, Jiwon-ah”, the oldest said without missing a beat. Everyone but Jiwon laughed at it. 

* * *

The day the letter finally arrived it was a day of many emotions at once.

It was sudden. Heejin was sleeping, like she always did, because of their oldest beta who thought the older needed more rest. However, after opening their mail, she obviously shouted in expectation and ran to her room to wake their head alpha.

Waking up to a beta shouting at you is a little creepy, but when she finally caught up what it was about she shouted with her, waking up everyone who had yet to get up.

That was how involuntarily they all sat around the oldest girl’s bedroom, save for their second in command and oldest omega who had already gone out to work, the remaining eight looking at the letter, still perfectly wrapped, with their destiny as a pack together. Heejin had wished they were all here, that her well trusted second in command was there, as well as the omega who would always calm her down in moments like this, but she was so anxious and she could feel how the younger members were as well, the hope written all over their face.

She had to open it now and deal with whatever was written in it.

Heejin moved her hand towards the letter, taking it on her hands again, giving it a last glare before slowly opening it, careful to not damage the paper inside. Everyone’s eyes were on her as she took her time to unwrap it, throw the cover away and stretch the letter on air, letting her eyes travel towards what seemed to be endless lines full of words, taking forever to go to the point she wanted to.

But then her answer was there, in the middle but near the end of the endless words, the few words written side by side that could only make her react like she did. Whispering an ‘oh my God’, face black, confusing everyone around her.

“Unnie, what does that mean”, Chaeyoung tried to sound calm but she was almost panicking. “Unnie I’m shaking what does that mean.”

The head alpha looked at the girls looking at her, their youngest half plus the beta, their faces full of hope, expecting for the best. She smiled at them. “We’re officially a pack.”

It took them a couple of seconds to let it hit them, but once it did they got loud. Chaeyoung nearly jumped on their oldest, hugging her tightly; Hyunjoo kept jumping while holding Bomin’s hand, who had been happy but she was now just laughing at her best friend; Haeun had hugged both Jiwons, who had already been hugging, and then turned to Nayoon to do the same, who shyly hugged them too. Eventually, the youngest duo went to congratulate the other members, and Haeun went to kiss her girlfriend, which left the trio awkwardly looking at each other. Heejin noticed that even though it’s been a while, none of them had talked it out yet. It was frustrating, but she decided to let them be for now. She had butted in too much, she supposes.

“Wait we gotta tell Genie-unnie and Chaesol-unnie! And also twitter!!”, the alpha rolled her eyes at their youngest. She regrets paying extra for giving their house some external signal for internet.

Hyunjoo left the room shouting happily, with a puzzled Bomin walking behind her; both Jiwon and then Nayoon decided to excuse themselves, and Haeun told her unnies she would keep an eye on them - _I’m gonna make them talk even if I have to force them to_ , she had announced -, leaving as well. It was only Heejin and Chaeyoung now.

“We fucking did it”, she let herself cuss for once, falling back onto her bed. “We did it, Chaeyoung-ah. We’re official. We’re safe.”

The beta laughed beside her. “I can’t believe it honestly. It was so hard but we did it.”

She nodded with a smile on her face. “Can’t wait to tell Jiwon and Chaesol. They’ll be so thrilled.”

“They will”, she heard the younger breathe in and out, probably smiling too.

Some minutes passed in silence inside the leader’s room and the beta decided to let the older rest a little more before getting up, but the alpha thought she would never fall asleep after such rollercoaster and decided to get up and do anything, help Chaeyoung with their food, clean the house, take a shower, read something, anything to let her mind busy. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep later on if she didn’t do something, considering she was the only one who’d be at home for a couple of hours and she was bored and with an extra energy she  _needed_ to spent.

It was like this how the missing two members found her, reading a book about nothing in particular, sitting comfortably on their couch.

“That’s something unusual”, her second in command had pointed it out. “Did you clean the house too? Unnie, are you okay?”

She just blinked at them. “Did no one tell you?”

Chaesol tilted her head. “Tell what?”

Heejin closed her book, getting up from the couch and eyeing the two. “The letter arrived earlier today and, well. We are a pack, officially.”

The two of them looked at each other’s direction before turning back at their leader. “Is this serious?”

“Would I joke about this, Jiwon-ah? It’s _serious_. This is our house and no one will take it from us.”

“Oh my God. Oh _my God_!”, the younger alpha shouted as she jumped and wrapped the two of them in a hug. “ _Oh! My! God!_ ”

“We’re official”, Chaesol said, still in disbelief. She kept going as the oldest nodded. “So this is our house? Our territory? If someone try to do something we can legally fight for our rights? _We have rights?_ ”

“Yes, Chaesol. Million times yes”, Heejin assured her with a smile on her face, patting her shoulder.

“Wow. Unnie, we have to celebrate this.”

“Oh, we will. Once we’re all home, certainly we will”, she patted the omega on her back. “But until then you two should rest a bit, you just arrived.”

“You think I can rest after this news?”, Genie scoffed and the other alpha couldn’t agree more. “I need to do something.”

Her second in command excused herself, leaving the two of them on the living room, a comfortable silence slowly turning into an awkward one Heejin didn’t know what to say or do, but thankfully, the younger had been faster. “So, we’re all settled, our pack.”

She smiled slowly. “We are.”

“Which means…”, Chaesol started carefully but never really finished, trying to make the older say it herself.

“Yes, Chaesol-ah. We can give us a try now. Us two--”

The omega jumped on her arms before she could say anything else. “Nice. I have many things and places to see with you. Besides I can finally quit my suppressants.”

Heejin found herself smiling. “Don’t you want to go slow?”

“Me? No. Why for, anyway? We’ve done a lot already.”

She coughed in embarrassment, remembering the younger’s first heat and, well. She had a point.

Somehow Chaesol always had a point. Not that she was against it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Heejin said she wouldn’t cry. She shouldn’t cry, but there was her, with endless tears leaving her face.

“Your going to ruin your makeup”, Chaesol whispered to her ear, kissing her cheek in the process.

“But they’re marrying. _They’re marrying!_ My two members are marrying”, she kept repeating quietly. “How can I not cry?”

The omega hold her hand without another word. In front of her, the priest were saying the last words, looking as Chaeyoung and Haeun shared a kiss. Heejin cried even more at this, to which the girl by her side laughed at.

“Unnie, what happened to your makeup!”, the omega Jiwon scolded her after they went to the after party. “You do know how much I suffered to make it.”

Hwangji laughed at the scene. “Don’t blame her, sweetie. Heejin is a soft alpha.”

“You could’ve used waterproof makeup”, Nayoon said beside her, putting an arm around the alpha. Jiwon blinked in confusion.

“No way, they’re expensive. And you two are my girlfriends, you should be siding with me.”

The other two pouted at her, ignoring her remark. The omega rolled her eyes.

“Come here unnie, I’ll fix it”, she said, dragging their leader to a nearby seat.

“Oh my God unnie, you look  _ so _ funny”, Hyunjoo said with a very loud laugher.

Bomin, who were by her side, poked her sides. “Can you not tease your elders for this special day?”

She pouted. 

“It’s okay Bomin-ah, I’m used with her by now”, Heejin said with her eyes closed. The two younger girls decided to leave the leader alone after a while, but she soon joined them on the party with her makeup fixed. She wasn’t one of dancing or partying, but she liked seeing her members having fun and being happy.

She was glad she could’ve give them this. Happiness, joy. She was glad she had done the right for them.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i'm not sure if this have too much plot or no plot. i didn't want to make this into the [u10 32k monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862112) where i ended up focusing into 4 points (96z issues) instead of just one, and here i really wanted to give the spotlight to heejin's issue as the pack leader while keeping the other's more sided, but still a bit relevant since she wants to make everyone happy. idk man in the end no one will read so i dont know why i put so much effort into this. but i still did because we need more f/f, and i love goodday, and i loved the main idea. meh. idk. thank you for reading, if you did. it means the WORLD for me, seriously... i wrote this because i love them a lot despite knowing that probably no one would read, considering that we have 4 people in the fandom and i think i'm the only full-time good day stan here in ao3. anyway. thank you.
> 
> ps, if you were wondering: i started this in between january/february. i spent a lot of time in this, and this is very long. but no one will care or read this. orz
> 
> **[my twt](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) & [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo)**


End file.
